Études du Cratère & ses curiosités
by Draco Nocte
Summary: [Aventures][Recueil] Le Cratère, terre peuplée d'êtres en tout genre et à la géographie singulière. Si les Aventuriers le parcourent depuis maintenant bien longtemps, ils n'en connaissent en réalité que peu de choses. Ce recueil regroupe des récits, des traités et bien d'autres textes sur des aspects peu connus ou inconnus de ce monde.
1. De l'Éther & la naissance de la magie

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Voici le premier texte d'un recueil sur le thème du monde d' **Aventures** que j'ai intitulé Études sur le Cratère & ses curiosités. Celui-ci correspond à mon 3ème Défi d'Aventures (qui est d'ailleurs ma toute première participation à ces Défis). J'y propose une approche théorique de ce qu'est l' _Éther_ , auquel nos héros ont déjà eu affaire plusieurs fois.  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne (re)lecture !

\- _Draco Nocte_

~§~

L' _Éther_. La divine source de toute magie en ce monde, et un véritable monument de questionnement. Son existence est connue de tous, mais tous n'en connaissent pas les secrets. En réalité, si personne ne peut le définir véritablement, la raison en est qu'il est impossible, même de nos jours, d'en déterminer l'essence propre.

S'il y a bien une chose, cependant, sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, c'est que l' _Éther_ est situé hors de notre système spatio-temporel. Ce serait, pour ainsi dire, une dimension à part entière. Il est possible d'y accéder sous forme physique, ou sous forme éthérée via différents points de notre monde. C'est également par ces points que l'Éther alimente notre monde en magie. Les plus notables d'entre eux, historiquement parlant, sont le _Portail du Vide_ de la _Cité des Merveilles_ et le _Puits de Magie_ de la _Tour des Mages_. C'est ce dernier qui retiendra ici notre attention, mais si d'aventure vous vous intéresseriez davantage au _Portail_ , libre à vous d'aller consulter les grimoires d'Histoire rigoureusement rédigés par _Maître Sirayar_.

Le _Puits de Magie_ a été créé, il y a longtemps de cela, par le grand et magnifique _Archimagus Protemus,_ nul ne sait comment un tel prodige fut possible, mais là n'est pas la question. Depuis la création de cette ouverture, de cette brèche entre les mondes, de nombreux curieux – ou malheureux – voulurent savoir de quoi il retournait. Le _Puits_ était, à l'instar de son homologue rempli d'eau, débordant de magie. Sa densité était telle, qu'elle formait souvent au-dessus de son ouverture des filaments lumineux dansant doucement à l'unisson avec de fins nuages vaporeux de couleur octarine. Aucun élément ici n'était prédominant, les mages puisaient instinctivement dans ce calme tourbillon chaotique les forces correspondant à leur magie de prédilection.

Après maintes recherches souvent futiles et études théoriques trop alambiquées, la pratique s'avérait chose nécessaire à une meilleure compréhension de l'aubaine qu'était cette anomalie. Ainsi, des missions d'explorations virent le jour, qu'elles aient été individuelles ou groupées, préparées ou improvisées. De cette manière, quelques témoignages purent être recueillis, quelques, car de tous les mages qui y étaient entrés, seuls onze d'entre eux étaient revenus – du moins, en un seul morceau. Tous décrivaient un espace infini aux mêmes couleurs que les volutes magiques s'échappant du _Puits_ , traversé par des courants et autres turbulences magiques, parsemé à la fois par de minuscules et titanesques blocs de pierre effrités, qui seraient plutôt apparentés à des gemmes de pouvoir à la pureté sans égal. Bien entendu, la question de direction dans un tel environnement était totalement abstraite, de quoi donner un mal de crâne sans précédent à quiconque avait cherché à retrouver ses repères.

Les effets psychologiques de l' _Éther_ sont une chose, mais ceux dus à l'omniprésence de magie en sont une autre. En premier lieu, il a été rapporté par les mages une exacerbation de leur affinité à la magie. Ils se sentaient comme surchargés d'un pouvoir quasi-infini. Mais à partir d'ici, leurs propos divergeaient. Certains prétendaient ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien dans toute leur vie, d'autres faisaient part d'une inconfortabilité, voire d'un violent malaise. On retrouvait un tel contraste dans la forme des familiers qui accompagnaient parfois les mages, qui pouvaient alors très bien prendre d'impressionnantes apparences, ou plus dramatiquement, se transformer en flaque d'eau. Le reste du discours tenu par les mages revenus entiers était d'une incohérence déconcertante, et notre erreur fut de ne pas y prêter attention. C'est pourquoi il fut longtemps difficile d'appréhender un tel phénomène, qui se trouvait incomparable en terme d'instabilité magique. « Longtemps » et « instabilité », des mots dépourvus de signification réelle aux yeux des membres de l'école du temps.

Si les écrits du grand et magnifique _Archimagus Protemus_ furent perdus, tel ne fut pas le cas du parchemin de _Fu Su Lu_. Cet archimage temporel légendaire permit, grâce à son immense savoir, des avancées drastiques sur la perception globale de ce qu'est l' _Éther_. Jusqu'alors, on le voyait comme une poche dimensionnelle infinie, dans laquelle se seraient perdus les mages n'étant pas revenus, c'est ce qu'affirment toujours certains, comme la grande archimage _Tesla_. _Fu Su Lu_ , quant à lui, pris le temps d'étudier chacun des dires de ceux revenus de l' _Éther_. Il en formula une théorie : la _Théorie des Couloirs du Temps_. Selon celle-ci, l' _Éther_ serait une dimension créée par l'entremêlement d'une infinité de lignes temporelles, elle serait donc en réalité reliée à tout point de l'espace et du temps de notre monde. Si les attaches physico-temporelles que constituent le _Puits de Magie_ et le _Portail du Vide_ permettent de passer du monde physique tel que nous le connaissons au monde éthéré, il est a contrario possible de passer du monde éthéré au monde physique par d'autres chemins. _Fu Su Lu_ affirme que les mages qui ne sont pas de retour de l' _Éther_ aujourd'hui sont peut-être déjà revenu, seront de retour ou ne reviendront peut-être jamais. En effet, comme évoqué précédemment, la dimension relierait tout point du temps et de l'espace. Il a donc été possible pour les mages d'emprunter d'autres _Couloirs Temporels_ que celui duquel ils sont origine. Pour les plus sots d'entre nous, cela signifie simplement que ces mages se sont soit retrouvés à n'importe quelle époque d'une réalité parallèle à la nôtre, soit bloqués à une époque antérieure ou postérieure de notre monde. Une explication logique à cela serait qu'ils ont, volontairement ou non, altéré le cours du temps – ce qui, contrairement aux croyances populaires, n'a pas forcément d'effet catastrophique. Quoiqu'il en soit, rien ne dit qu'un mage – ou tout autre être d'ailleurs – passant d'un monde à l'autre reviendra à son point de départ.

Si cette théorie a de nombreux admirateurs, elle possède de même, comme toutes les autres, ses détracteurs. Une autre théorie d'ailleurs assez intéressante serait de considérer l' _Éther_ en tant que **[PASSAGE CENSURÉ par l'Église de la Lumière]**.

Souvenez-vous, en toute circonstance, que l'étude de l' _Éther_ demande une large ouverture d'esprit et de cœur. Tout cela ne reste que démonstrations et observations subjectives, il n'y a aucune définition rigoureuse et correcte à ce sujet. Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous faire votre opinion propre sur ce qu'est ce mystère millénaire qu'a constitué, que constitue et que constituera toujours l' _Éther_.

\- Extrait de De l'Éther et la naissance de la magie, _Anonyme_


	2. De l'Éther & la naiss de la magie (2)

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Ce texte constitue un petit complément à son prédécesseur. Celui-ci répond à une question que vous vous êtes sûrement posés durant la lecture de ce dernier : qu'a censuré l'Église de la Lumière ?

Si vous faîtes partie de ces prêtres ou ces paladins un peu trop lumineux, ou bien si vous souhaitez garder le mystère pour toujours, je vous conseille d'éviter de lire ce qui suit. Sinon, bonne lecture aux curieux !

\- _Draco Nocte_

~§~

Nombreux ont été les textes de recherche publiés sur le _Cratère_ et ses curiosités, beaucoup furent cependant perdus ou détruits avec le temps. Quelques fois, ceux-ci ont également été victime de censure. C'est là qu'intervient notre ouvrage. Notre but est de reconstituer ce précieux savoir, ligne après ligne, livre par livre, pour que les générations futures puissent en bénéficier pleinement. Bien que nous venions d'horizons assez différents, nous considérons nos divergences davantage comme une opportunité plutôt que comme un frein à nos recherches. Cette diversité de points de vue nous permet d'affirmer qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises connaissances, car tout comme la Lumière peut être maléfique et les Ténèbres bénéfiques, c'est l'usage qu'on fait de celles-ci qui détermine un quelconque aspect bienveillant ou malveillant.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car nous avons réussi à récupérer l'extrait manquant d'un traité sur l' _Éther_ fort d'intérêt, il y a longtemps censuré par l'Église de la Lumière. Cela nous a pris des semaines pour décrypter l'inutile sécurité magique mise en place minutieusement par des prêtres obscurantistes, mais la récompense de nos efforts n'en fût que meilleure. Il est maintenant temps de dévoiler cette découverte au monde.

•••

Une autre théorie d'ailleurs assez intéressante serait de considérer l' _Éther_ en tant qu'entité divine suprême, à la fois individu et lieu. Étant source de toute magie, elle serait théoriquement mais évidemment plus potente que n'importe lequel des aspects vénérés dans le Cratère, tels que la Lumière ou le Silence. Ceux-ci seraient réduits à l'état de dérivations de la magie pure de l' _Éther_ , de simples entités mineures. D'autre part, si on croise cette théorie avec le fait que de si nombreux mages ne soient pas revenus du Puits de Magie, on peut se demander si ce n'est pas du fait de la volonté divine de l' _Éther_ lui-même. Il les aurait alors mis sur un chemin autre que celui de notre monde, un chemin qu'il leur destinait, certainement pour accomplir des faits grandioses ou terribles selon son bon vouloir.

\- Fragment restauré de De l'Éther et la naissance de la magie


End file.
